The Two Wolves
by FacelessCZ
Summary: There's something weird happening in Stonybridge and the pack wants to find out what it is, Maddy and Rhydian keep on denial they like each other, Mr. Jeffries will be going crazy and much more!
1. Water-fight

Story: The Two Wolves

Chapter: Water-fight

Author: FacelessCZ

Words: 275

 **I don't own the characters or anything. The only thing I own is the story.**

Maddy's point of view

,,Maddy, wait!" I hear Rhydian shouting after me, as we are running through the woods.

,,Since when are you so slow?" I giggle.

,,I'm not slow!" With that he speeds up.

As I'm looking backwards, I don't notice the river and fall right in the water.

Rhydian shouts my name, worried, but when I appear again, sitting down on a stone, he starts to laugh.

,,That's not funny!"

,,Oh, isn't it?" He laughs.

I jump on the shaft and push _him_ in the water.

,,You were right, it is funny!" I say laughing. Rhydian throws water at me.

,,You'll regret that!" I reply, trying to sound serious, to no purpose

I jump in the water again and climb on Rhydian, trying to drown him, but he shakes me off and throws more water at me.

We continue our water-fight until it is dark. It isn't full moon tonight, but we have school tomorrow, so we both get out of the water and run sapareted ways to our homes.

At Home

,,Were have you been?! You didn't pick up your phone!" Mum says, quite angry, not looking at me.

,,Sorry mum, Jeffries took my phone." With that she looks at me, even more angry.

,,What happened?! Why are you wet?! Get changed and then we'll talk about it!"

I go to my room to get changed. Actually I'm glad he took my phone, I'm sure it would't have survived the water-fight. Are you asking, why he took it? Well, i don't know how Jimi got my phone number, but he phoned me in the middle of the lesson and Jeffries heard it.

 **AN: Sorry for this chapter being so short. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Please let me know if you like this and if i should continue 😉**


	2. He's not my boyfriend!

Maddy's point of view

,,So?" Mum asks just as I walk out of my room.

,,I fell in the river." I answer as it's no big deal.

,,How did you manage that?" Dad comes in.

,,Well, we were running through the woods and I didn't pay attention to where I was going." _Yeah, no big deal._

,,We?" Ask both my parents at once.

,,Me and Rhydian."

Mum sighs.

,,Maddy, I've got a serious question and I want a serious answer," She says after a few seconds.

,,Are you and Rhydian dating?"

,,WHAT?! No!" _I'd like to though… What?! Where did that come from?!_

,,Ok then. Do you want dinner?" _Oh god. Thanks for changing the topic._

,,Yep." With that we all sit down to the table.

Next day at school

,,Would you believe that my mum thought that me and Rhydian were dating?" I tell Shannon, who looks down and says just:

,,Well…" _Well? Well?!_

,,Well, what?"

,,I actually would believe that." She says with a smirk.

,,What?! I thought you were my friend!"

,,That's the point. I am your friend and I want you to realize that, you're in love with Rhydian." She replies with even bigger smirk on her face.

,,WHAT?!" _Wellllllll….. NO! Don't think that! You are just friends!_

,,Tell him."

,,There's nothing to tell anyone! And don't speak so loudly!"

,,Just say that you like him." I don't think she ever smirked wider.

,,Of course I like him, he's my friend." _Please, please, take is as an answer, please…_

,,That's not what I wanted you to say." _Aaarrghhh! Just stop asking questions!_

I hear that the school bell rings, so I take my chance and I run into the classroom, I have maths. _I hate maths! The only good thing about maths lessons is that Rhydian sits next to me. I mean… he's one of my best friends and… we can talk throughout the lesson when the teacher's not looking and…_

The teacher comes in. _Thanks god!_

After lesson

I'm sitting at the table in our school canteen when Rhydian sits next to me.

,,Have you heard anout that?" He asks.

,,About what?"

,,My foster parents told me that there are some disappearing sheep again, but there's more of them."

,,Wild Wolfblood?"

,,What?! Wild Wolfblood's here again?!" I hear Tom behind me and nearly get a heart attack.

,,Maybe." I answer with Rhydian unisono.

Just than Jana comes and says that she wants to show something to Rhydian. After a little while he agrees and walks out of the canteen.

,,So?" Asks Shannon, who takes Rhydian's place.

,,So?" I'm not sure what she meant.

,,Did you tell him?" _Oh no, not again!_

,,No! Shan, there's nothing between me and Rhydian!"

,,When you say so…" _Could you just eat and stop it?!_

After school

,,How was school?" Mum asks.

,,Did you know that there's Wild Wolfblood again?"

,,Well, as long as they're not trying to kill somebody I don't really care." She says. ,,And what about you and Rhydian?" She asks again.

,,What?" _You must be kidding me!_ ,,Mum! There's nothing between us, just get it!"

,,I just wanted to know what you two think about Wild Wolfblood here. But now I must add that you don't seem certain about that there's nothing netween you."

But before I get the chance to answer I hear the door bell.

,,Your boyfriend's here." Mum says with mischievous grin on her face.

,,He's not my boyfriend!" _Is he? No! No he's not and you stop thinking about him!_

Mum opens the door, but it's not Rhydian, it's not even Tom, Shannon or Jana. There's just nobody. Just the air.


	3. The Box

**I am sooooo sorry. I totally forgot about this story 😓 But I'm back now! 😅**

 **Maddy's Pov**

,,What the…" I say as I come to the door.

When I look down, I see a small wooden box with beautiful ornaments all over it.

Dad opens it and we wish he didn't do that. In that box, there is a tail. A wolf' tail. For some reason we don't smell anything and the tail is wet. That means the 'Someone' washed it very hard for us not to smell it.

 _What monster_! I thought.

,,Maddy call Rhydian!" Mum commands me.

Without an answer I grab the phone and call the number I know maybe a bit too well.

He doesn't pick up, so I try once more - No answer. I start to get worried. One last try _. And if he doesn't pick up I'm gonna run for him!_

Finally, as if he heard my thoughts, he picks up.

,,What is it Maddy?" He asks, sounding very sleepy.

,,Come! Now!" I almost shout.

,,It's nearly midnight…"

,,Come!"

,,What is it?!" He asks as he runs through the door.

,,Look…"

At first he looks confused, but when he sees the tail, he looks horrified.

,,Someone left it here. I wonder who could do something like this."

,,You think it was Kyle?!" _Kyle? Really?_

,,What?! No! Kyle doesn't even know about that it was us, if it was him, he'd probably leave it at Shannon's."

,,Then who?"

,,Sam maybe?" I guess.

,,No, I don't think he would actually manage to do that."

,,Anyway we need to stop them!" Dad says. _We?! Why?!_

,,For now, Rhydian, you'll stay here for tonight, I'll drive you both to school in the morning. And in any case, don't go outside alone! Do you understant?" Mum decides.

,,But how are we supposed to stop them, when we're stuck inside?!" _That's the logic of my parents._

,,You?! No, no, no. I was talking with your mum."

,,But-"

,,Now go to bed! Rhydian, come with me."

I walk to my room and I see that dad and Rhydian are walking in the opposite direction and talking, but I don't really want to know what about.

 **No one's Pov**

,,Rhydian, we both know Maddy well and we both know that she will try to help. But, please, don't let her go after us, I don't want her to get hurt. Promise me, you won't let her go out of this house."

,,I promise ." then nods and walks away, leaving Rhydian in the guest room, but suddenly he stops and turns around.

,,And Rhydian, call me Daniel."


End file.
